Things That Go Unspoken
by AishaNeko
Summary: Will Inu Yasha ever confess his love for Kagome, or will he be devoured by his undying love for the lost Priestess Kikyo?
1. Things That Go Unspoken

Ok. Down to the nitty gritty. Inu Yasha isnt mine. ;-; waaaaaaiiii!  
  
  
  
  
  
A crisp breeze passed, snaking its way through the vast patches of open spaces between the limbs of ancient, crooked trees and down into the field where Kagome sat. Gently, as if it were a personified whisper, the small blast of wind raked its fingers through her raven hair, rustling her bangs about her mahogany eyes as she sat deep in thought. Inu Yasha sat close by, inhaling the apricot scent of her mane as a few whispy locks floated just under his nose. Of course a silent protest could be kept, for he had grown tired of becoming drunk from her enchanting smell and he hated how she resembled Kikyo so much. With a small grunt to himself, he voiced his fustrations.  
  
"You smell funny. Whatever that scent is you're wearing, don't wear it again!" he said annoyingly.  
  
Disturbed from her trance, Kagome finally heard his words and snapped calmly at him.  
  
"Huh? Well if it bothers you so much why don't you go sit somewhere else Inu Yasha? You can be so rude sometimes. " she said, sipping her tea from the small china cup nestled between her fingers.  
  
"Yeah Inu Yasha! You need to learn some manners. She came all the way back here from her home to have a pic nic with us and all you can do is say that she smells funny?" Shippou voiced, emerging from the tan pic nic basket with a sandwhich in each hand.  
  
Kagome smiled, picking him up with both hands, and sat him on her lap. She then preceeded to brush the crumbs from his mouth.  
  
"Shut up brat! Go back to stuffing your face."  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome and Miroku sang in unison.  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha. He has a point. One should learn to be more gentleman like and kind...like me" he said with a teasing smile as he looked over to a blushing Kagome. This blush had immediately left her flustered cheeks as she absorbed a sensation creeping fingers on her thigh. She screeched in response.  
  
"Ahh! Miroku cut that out!" She threw her right arm out, forcefully pushing him off balance by applying her slim hand to his chest. On his descent backwards, he accidentally toppled a bowl of warmed-over Ramen which flew into the air and landed upside down securely over his head with a thud.  
  
"Tch. Serves you right, monk. I told you not to touch her." Inu Yasha laid his ears back and scowled through narrowed eyes, clearly unamused.  
  
Miroku sat, laughing nervously as he tipped the bowl upwards from his eyes, flinching as a cascade of noodles fell onto his robes. Shippou had accessorized the dinnerware by leaping up in a puff of smoke and reappearing atop the bowl in light laughter. The sound of Kagome's giggles and Miroku's own sounds of amusement soon accompanied his, filling the large field where they were all seated. Everyones laughter. Except Inu Yasha's. He rolled his eyes and stood silently, huffing as he began to walk away without so much as a backward glance. Kagome ceased her laughter and followed him with her eyes, watching as his crimson clothed figure grew smaller and smaller into the distance until it was devoured by lush green foliage and bushes.  
  
"Hm...I wonder what's wrong with him." she whispered to herself. Apparently her thinking aloud was overheard, for a response came suddenly.  
  
"Who knows. That hanyou is so cloudy with his emotions and you can never tell what he's thinking. He'll get over it eventually, so you don't need to worry." replied Miroku, busying himself by picking stray food particles from his clothing. Kagome raised her eyebrows in response and glanced in his direction for a moment, then switching her attention to the red and white ruffled edges of the blanket she sat on.  
  
"I don't know Miroku. He's been acting weird lately and I don't know why. Not to mention hes been very tempermental."  
  
"You know how he can be. Sooner or later he'll come around."  
  
"I think he's still a big jerk!" chimed Shippou with a smile.  
  
Dusk had just started to settle in. Brilliant blues, oranges, violets, and pinks painted feudal Japan's skies; something rarely seen in the cloudy, polluted skies of urban Tokyo. Long before, Miroku decided to escort Kagome to the well for her own saftey. Their short journey brought them, bathed in illuminous colors, past rolling green hills and sand colored wheat fields where farmers swung their scythes for the final few times of the day. The majority of this voyage was spent exchanging casual conversation about events earlier in the day and what would happen once all the jewel shards were collected. Just before Kagome's feet, she felt a familiar dip in the landscape which notified her that the well was directly before her. With an accomplished sigh, she turned on her heels and bowed with a smile.  
  
"Arigato Miroku-san." she said, righting herself. She thought about hugging him goodbye but was quickly reminded of his wandering hands. Instead she swung her yellow backpack over her shoulder, with the tan pic nic basket, and waved a final time to him and the kitsune. The only noticable item in the overwhelming darkness was the rose colored glint of the jewel shards that hung at her neck before her entire being was swallowed by the cornflower light that returned her to her own time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. What do ya think? I dont really know where I want to go with it yet, however, Ill post a new chapter after my brain chooses a plot. Expect more action and angst and all that good stuff. The rating might change depending on how Im feeling. ^.^;; Review me baby! 


	2. Dreams and Lakes

Ok. Down to the nitty gritty for the second time. Inu Yasha isnt mine. ;-; waaaaaaiiii!  
  
The soles of his bare feet padded quietly on the thick soft, soil as he walked. Occasionally a crunching under his toes signified that he walked over a mound of dry leaves, most likely from a grove of gnarled oak trees he passed. The day was radiant and bright, filling the air with the heat of midday. The forest sang with the twitters and chirps of birds cozied in their nests or calling out in search of their mate. All this was routine to Inu Yasha, so he paid little heed to the sounds. As usual, he paced over mossy ground with his hands tucked comfortably deep inside his blood colored kimono. This time, instead of running at his abnormally swift pace, he let the wind guide his feet. He was in search of something and didn't want to miss the slightest hint in the air as to where it might be.  
  
"Damn roots" he scowled as he nearly tripped over an exposed root curling sharply up from the ground. This knee-high obstacle appeared numerous times throughout his walk, yet he never seemed to be able to predict when to expect it. Unfurling his ivory claws, he reached up to grab a falling tree limb tangled in inumerous vines. With his hanyou strength alone, he swung himself over the root and landed on the opposite side of it; his feet never once touched the ground nor did a leaf rustle and fall from the branch he grasped. His grace was undeniable. In the distance off to his left he heard a muffled growl that ceased almost as quickly as it was heard. Wolves. Stirring from their dens to submit a warning to intruders who happened to stumble into the alpha male's territory.  
  
By this time Inu Yasha's pure hair had become tangled and thickly matted to his forehead by sweat. Day had taken its toll and abused his delicate flesh: his cheeks were flustered red and he panted heavily as he pressed onward. His skin was also transformed by the beaming sun, for it was now a rich tan that complemented his eye color. Yes, those eyes...those golden orbs that blazed even in daylight and fiercely punctured the night with thoughtful stares. All these features made up the creature lost to the demon world and unaccepted into the human one. The hanyou, Inu Yasha.  
  
Suddenly he paused, arriving at his destination but stopping short from withdrawing himself from the forest. With a blink he crouched against shrubbery and watched her. Kagome sat at the lake's edge, quietly seated on the damp banks. She had not noticed Inu Yasha's prescence and therefore continued with her almost inaudible humming.  
  
"Wha..What the Hell is she doing?" Inu Yasha asked. Something was out of place. He scanned his eyes over her figure which was stripped of her usual white shirt-red bow-green skirt school uniform. Instead she wore a priestess's robes...Kikyo's robes. Calmly he sat and observed Kagome as she ran her hands along either side of her head to gather her onyx hair by the handful. She spared two lengthly pieces that hung just before her ears and tied the rest back in a thin red clasp, later pulling the very ends of the braids back into the clasp so that they formed loops that dangled just over her shoulder. Kagome then leaned over the water's edge to peer at her reflection. The realization hit him. She looked like...  
  
"Kikyo..." Inu Yasha growled in rage, standing to push greenery out of his way. "How dare she! Doesn't she know that it only hurts me more!? Stupid wench! She's dead! Let her memory rest in peace! You can look like her but you'll never be her!" He threw his body from the concealing arms of trees and shadow into the clearing only to be stopped short and thrown to the ground by a powerful electrical charge. Clenching his fists, he sat up on his elbows and cursed the now visible barrier between Kagome and himself. It stood erect, sturdy, tall, and unrelenting in its task of separation. Every so often his eyes would catch a blue spark trailing from the ground up into the endless mazes of leaves and branches, never faltering in power. Still shaken from the unexpected assault, he stumbled to his feet, steadying himself on the ground with a tight fist and bent knee.  
  
"Uhn. Where the Hell did that come from?" Standing back to brace himself, his right hand shot forward towards the barrier. It was taken aback when a current ripped through his fingertips and shot up his arm, igniting a silver spark offset by his hair.  
  
"Aaaah..damn it!" Inu Yasha yelped, trying to shake away the numbing pain in his wrist. "Kagome!" he called. She didnt answer.  
  
"Does she even know I'm here? Kagome!" He had grown impatient with the obstacle before him and thus, drew Tetsusaiga. It tore from its sheath with a metallic resounding and grew in length, its blade nearly penetrating the dome that surrounded Inu Yasha. Just as he readied himself to swing, his attention was caught again by the sight of Kagome. This time, a dark figure loomed over her; black as midnight with shining jagged crystals scattered about its form. Jewel shards in all their splendor gleaming in the night. Stunned, Inu Yasha lowered his sword and forced his eyes to focus as the formation stepped into the night.  
  
"Darkness..already? But it was just the middle of the--" He was cut short as Naraku's body was bathed in soft moonlight, his lips stretched in a patronizing smirk and his face clear of all emotion.  
  
"Naraku!" Inu Yasha shifted and made the gesture to beat on the barrier with his fist but was quickly reminded of the consequences. Slowly Naraku's auburn eyes drifted in his direction to stare emptily at him, his lips now curling back into a flawless, pearled smile. Inu Yasha's breathing had become unstable as his chest heaved and his heart beat at his rib cage from an adrenaline rush.  
  
"You...I won't let you kill another woman. Kagome turn around! Look behind you!" Inu Yasha yelled with all the power his tight vocal chords would allow, yet he was not heard. Kagome had sat up and smiled as if she was in a dream, oblivious to Naraku's prescence. Just as she lifted her chin, she tilted her head backwards, revealing her soft, placid throat; she looked like a sacrifice with her hands in her lap that wore a virgin smile hidden under black hair. Inu Yasha's eyes went wide as he saw Naraku look down at her and lift his open palm into the air.  
  
"No...Kagomeeeeeeee!!!!" Naraku's hand cut the air...  
  
"You bastaaaaaard!!!" Inu Yasha yelled, throwing his shoulder against the unforgiving barrier.  
  
The air was painted crimson. The lush grass pooled with red. Kagome's body went limp in cold blood.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Inu Yasha awoke to the sound of his own terrified voice searing a gash into the night. He was balanced on a narrow branch high above the ground. The leaves that swept before his face were fogged over by his labored breathing and he fought to maintain his position on the limb. Carefully, he ran his slim fingers through his bangs, swiping them from his eyes as he threw a leg over the branch and descended back to soft soil.  
  
"Ugh. Not again. It's the same every night." His ears flicked as he tossed his head into the air, intent on locating Miroku's whereabouts by scent. Within seconds he picked up his location and bounded north, allowing his feet to travel as quickly as possible for he knew that, even for a youkai, stumbling around in those parts of the woods was dangerous at night. It took no longer than five minutes to cover the half mile he walked earlier that day whose end brought him in clear view of a lake with stones scattered on its banks. For the most part, the crystalline water was empty and still until Inu Yasha made his way closer. To the right he spotted Miroku leaning quietly against a rock jutting up from the waters.  
  
"Inu Yasha. Im awake." Miroku's gentle voice poured from his lips as he opened his eyes, stopping Inu Yasha in his tracks.  
  
"Mm. So you are awake. I didn't want to disturb you" he said, pulling each side of his kimono and cream colored shirt away from his shoulders. Naturally his canine instincts influenced him to despise baths but this time was different. His head pounded with anxiety and his body was tense with stress.  
  
"Coming to join me I see." Miroku laughed, shifting his position to pull the black tie from his slick black hair that dangled just above his curving shoulders.  
  
"Tch." Inu Yasha huffed, allowing his remaining garments to slide to the ground as he waded into thigh high water. He found himself a comfortable spot across from the monk: a rock just far enough to keep a comfortable distance. Suddenly Miroku's voice slithered into his flinching ears.  
  
"Why don't you tell her? You know she loves you."  
  
"Stay out of it. You don't know anything." He submerged himself momentarily and surfaced, gasping for air. His white hair hung heavily over damp, toned shoulders as droplets of clear water ran along the carves and curves of his chest. Over all, he seemed to glisten in the thick moonlight, the silver spinkles shining like diamonds thrown about his skin. He turned his back and clenched his fists, staring at Miroku over his shoulder.  
  
"I dont wan't to talk about it so drop it. Besides, it's none of your business."  
  
"It is my business" Miroku interjected, looking up to face him while fondling the beads woven around his fingers and wrist. "It's to easy to see. It's written all over your face. Just a shame that you can face any demon opposition, even Naraku himself, yet you can not admit what's in your heart to a woman. My master told me that even the bravest warrior can be a coward."  
  
Inu Yasha turned, sending a violent wave of water in the monk's direction."Look. You don't know what it's like! I said leave me alone! I only love one woman in this world and that's Kikyo. Dead or not. So you can go to Hell! Kagome's just helping me look for the jewel shards so this nightmare can end!"  
  
"Mmm." Miroku sighed. /...You may love only one woman in this world...but what about a woman in another?/ He gathered a cupped palm full of water and applied it to his face calmly. Once the water ceased streaming down over his eyes, he looked in Inu Yasha's direction to find nothing but empty air. His clothes were gone. Nothing was left but a portion of ripples where he once stood and kitsune Shippou stirring in his sleep under a bush.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okies. Thanks to all those that reviewed the first chapter of my fic. ^_^ I hope I brought you a little something to snack on until I write up another chapter. Note the Youkai and Perverted Monk taking a bath. Waaaaai!! ^0^ !! Who wouldnt love to see that? If you guys are lucky...oo; ..Ill draw a manga scene of that and post it. More reviews!! And let me know if I get out of character or if you wanna make suggesstions or anything.  
  
Inu Yasha:....I don't like to take baths. ~_~ ..AND it sounded like Miroku was hitting on me when I was about to take a bath in the lake...  
  
Miroku: -is suddenly distracted from grasping Sango's rear by his comment- What? -bristles- Yea right. Get over yourself dog boy. _O;; 


End file.
